Artistic Love
by Nightangels
Summary: Inuyasha a new artist in town looks around for a model until he finds...Kagome


Inuyasha ran his hand over his head as he looked at the boring model infront of him. ' _She's beautiful but that's it. She doesn't have any charm, no glamour_'. The model looked at him longingly," Are you done with your sketch? Maybe we can make the rest of the time fruitful….." with a seducing glint in her eyes.

Inuyasha got up from his chair and made his way towards her carrying the same glint of flirtishness in his golden iris.

He bend down and whispered invitingly, " The thing is…..sweetheart….". He lined his forefinger along her jaw line" I treat my models as wax dolls and consider them fit only for posing."

The girl who was expecting some other answer looked up at him with furious and shocked eyes while Inuyasha gave her a mock smile.

The girl got up took his painting and hit him hard on his head. "And that's for calling me a wax doll!" .

_Boom!_ She slammed the door behind her .

"And there goes your last model , Shanaya". Miroku came with a mug of coffee.

"hmm…." Sighed Inuyasha .

"Why cant you even pretend to be flirtish with the girls? That will make them stay with you some longer."

"These cheap girls only come to me for hooking up and not for the sketch."

"C'mon dude, what do you expect? Atleast they come to you unlike me who remain deprived of other worldly pleasures. "

"you will get them once you stop staring staring at their backs".

Inuyasha got up , took his jacket and went out, "Hey where are you going?"

"For some air and to get another chick".

Miroku smirked," M sure you're gonna get one".

Inuyasha was walking down the lane with his hands buried deep down in his pockets. It was November mid and it was getting really chilly. He was looking at the shops as he was passing by. Suddenly he came to a stop, turned towards the café infront of him. There stood a tray of freshly baked pastries, beautifully designed with chocolate and and caramel. But he wasn't looking at the confectionary items infront but at the girl behind the counter.

He went inside and ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the tables inside. He slowly sipped his drink as he kept looking at the girl. Her eyes , her lips, her forehead , everything was so synchronized that he couldn't help but just stare at her. A perfect idea popped into his head.

After finishing his coffee, when he went to pay the bill, he asked,"So you work here".

Kagome who was used to talkative customers replied " Yes sir. Anything else you would want to have".

" there is…..you".

Kagome taken aback," Sorry….what?"

"See, I'm an artist. I hire models for my sketches and then I put them up in a gallery. Right now, my last model left me so I'm almost screwed up….."

"Sir, I don't think I can help you with this".

"no, ofcourse you can. You can be a superb model for me. You look amazing and you're perfect."

"I don't think sir I should be helping you."

"Naah, you don't have to help me, you're work will be paid. 200$ per hour. And I tell you it takes me 3 hours to finish a piece. So I am sure you're time wont be wasted ."

Kagome gave a thought, ' _I need money and this guy's ready to pay me for just sitting and staring in the air. I do need extra money for college and this café's not enough for it' _

"Okay, I'll do."

"Good then, hi I'm Inuyasha"

"Kagome".

"So Kagome, here's my apartment you can come over at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."

He handed over her his card and said,"And wear something nice".

Kagome smiled back.

The next day , Kagome was standing infront of Inuyasha's door. She gave a slight knock. She wore a long dress which went a few inches below her knees and a belt below her chest. She pulled her hair into a neat ponytail.

Miroku opened the door and looking at her, he spilled his coffee on himself.

"Are you allright?", Kagome asked.

"you're so pretty…." Miroku just slipped out the words.

"Sorry…." Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha came from back, "Oh hey! C'mon in. Now Miroku I'll see you later k?".

Kagome came in and Inuyasha bid Miroku bye( Well he pushed him off).

"So, I hope you didn't find difficulty in looking for the house, did you now?"

"No. certainly not". Kagome smiled. " your apartment is really well-furnished."

"Ohh yeah well, m more of a artistic person than I seem to be."

"Ohhkay….so when do we start?"

"Umm…right now. You go over there and sit on that tool. I'll bring my canvas".

Kagome nodded.

She went and sat at her said place.

Inuyasha returned with his stuff, he looked at her and said," You looked prettier yesterday."

"What?"

Inuyasha went towards her and opened the band that sealed her smooth hair. He fixed her hair softly and smiled," Now you look like an angel".

Kagome blushed and smiled,"Thank you."

Inuyasha sat went to his place , fixed the canvas ad started his sketch. His eyes wandered off from her head bed to her eyes, to her pale cheeks and then her luscious lips.

It took him two hours and forty minutes to finish the sketch and he gave a final look at the masterpiece and said," Aah…..now I am loving it."

Kagome got down her seat and went to him. She looked at the canvas and her eyes grew huge.

"That's too good!" She exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah and so are you".

"No..C'mon I mean that's fantastic! Its wonderful. Its looks better than me!" Kagome screamed.

"Thanks to you." Inuyasha smiled at her back.

Kagome got her 600$ and she was very excited when she was returning home.

"this is great! HE is great! Ohh…..such a wonderful painter! ".

She was more excited of the painting than the money which she had earned so easily.


End file.
